


If there’s anything you need, anything at all…

by Lothlorienne



Series: Drabble time [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, more characters to be added as more chapters are written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienne/pseuds/Lothlorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from Molly or Irene's POV, giving a brief impression of what having a relationship with the other is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If there’s anything you need, anything at all…

‘Well aren’t you a doll.’  
The sudden voice makes me drop my clipboard, disturbing the perfect morgue silence even more. Immediately I drop to my knees and scramble for my possessions – the brusque movement making even more paraphernalia slip from my chest pocket. Drat. My hands roam the floor tiles. Pen, pen… Still on hands and knees I turn around and am faced with a very expensive-looking pair of high heels. Then a hand appears in view. I take the pen from her while muttering a thanks, getting nothing but an amused chuckle in return (why did I decide to use the pink, flowery one today?). I decide to leave everything lying on Erik’s chest. It’s a bit unceremoniously, but the most practical option at the moment. Besides, he won’t mind.  
‘You aren’t supposed to be here, Madam,’ I say, now getting a decent look at the woman in my morgue. Expensive heels, pencil skirt, ruffled shirt and a short business jacket. She looks like a very high class secretary to me. Then I remember Sherlock saying something about hands being important, so I have a quick glance at her nails. Neatly manicured. Oh no, she’s definitely not supposed to be here.  
She smiles back at me.  
‘I’m looking for mr. Holmes. They said he might be here.’  
‘Ah, no, he is uh, in one of the labs upstairs, probably? I saw him earlier, going up there. I mean, I think I did. Could have been someone else. It was more like a glimpse I caught, really. And it’s not like I can immediately recognise him in a second or something, haha. But I’m pretty sure I did? See him go up, that is. So he is probably… y-yeah.’  
I clear my throat and throw a lock of hair over my shoulder. Wait, have I been twirling that?  
Her smile gets a bit wider. I don’t think she blinks as much as a regular person does. And I am blinking too much now. My own close-lipped smile is starting to feel uncomfortable, so I turn back to Erik again to resume my work on cataloguing his neatly cleaned head wounds.  
‘I’ll go and look for him there, then.’  
I can feel a blush rising for being such an awkward nobody in the presence of this confident and gorgeous woman. It’s best to just nod in response. My keys start to slide down the slope of the clipboard. The little plastic cat gets dragged along to the hollow of Erik’s throat.  
It’s almost as if I’m hyper aware of her movements, my other senses being robbed from their means of getting information. The clicking of her heels towards the door vaguely remind me of the ticking of a clock, seconds slipping away, chances wasted. Maybe that’s why I push myself to face her as my voice returns to me.  
‘Who are you?’ I ask, in an attempt to keep this woman with me for just a moment longer.  
She turns to look over her shoulder, halfway out the door already.  
‘Are you a, I don’t know, personal assistant, or something.’  
‘Personal assistant…’ she repeats, and seems to be slightly amused at hearing those words. ‘… or something.’  
I stay silent, not understanding that answer at all. She smiles again.  
‘Irene Adler, personal assistant.’ Then she winks. My blush is getting even worse, I just know it. ‘And my number’s in your right-hand lab pocket. Afternoon.’  
With those words she leaves me, the morgue completely silent again as I reach in my pocket and, indeed, can feel a small note brush my fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> Asksvfskf I KNOW, MORE DRABBLES. I've been toying with this idea for a while, and figured; why the hell not. Fine, because I have other fics to finish. But still. Drabbles give me some room to breathe and fool around for a bit, which is very nice indeed.
> 
> Suggestions are, and always will be welcome, as is any kind of response.


End file.
